I'm Sorry, Youichi
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Mikan dan yang lainnya mengadakan suatu acara untuk Youichi. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan menimpa mereka semua! Rated M for bloody scene.


Summary:

Mikan dan yang lainnya mengadakan suatu acara untuk Youichi. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan menimpa mereka semua!

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

* * *

**I'm Sorry, Youichi**

Hari yang cerah, matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang terik, burung-burung berkicauan, semua orang terlihat ceria.

"Ohayou, Mikan," sapa seorang anak laki-laki kepada salah seorang tetangganya, Mikan.

"Ohayou, You-chan. Mau kemana?" balas Mikan, gadis berambut brunette dan bermata hazel sambil menyapu halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi daun kering yang berguguran. Pakaiannya bisa dibilang tidak layak, hanya kaos dekil dan rok panjang yang lusuh. Walaupun begitu,gadis itu sangat cantik, wajahnya terlihat seolah bersih dari dosa, sifatnya polos, baik hati, juga selalu ceria. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa tersenyum. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya, walaupun sudah mengetahui keadaan ekonominya yang sangat tidak mencukupi.

"Hehe, mau ke rumah teman. Oh iya, kalau belum makan, datang saja ke rumah, tadi Bear memasak terlalu banyak, jadi masih banyak sisanya, lagipula hari ini aku akan pulang malam," jawab anak itu—yang ternyata namanya adalah Youichi—sambil tersenyum. Dan Bear adalah robot pembantu yang berbentuk beruang, ia yang mengurus segala keperluan Youichi.

"Arigato, You-chan," kata Mikan singkat.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda—yang mungkin sepasang kekasih—mendatangi Mikan.

"Permy, Koko! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru Mikan.

"Mikan, sekali lagi aku ingatkan ya, namaku itu S-U-M-I-R-E, bukan permy!" kata sang gadis—yang diketahui bernama Sumire. Rambutnya lurus dengan ikal di bagian depan berwarna hitam kehijauan membuatnya terlihat cantik. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang langsing tambah mendukung kata 'cantik' yang diberikan orang-orang padanya.

"Yang datang pasti baru kami saja kan?" tanya si pemuda berambut dan bermata brunette—yang menurut Mikan namanya adalah Koko—pada Mikan.

"Ya," jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti mau mengadakan sesuatu ya? Sampai berkumpul disini," tanya Youichi—yang ternyata masih ada disitu—dengan nada curiga.

"Iya, kami mau mengadakan sebuah acara istimewa. Nanti kau diundang kok. Kau pulang jam berapa, Youichi?" tanya Sumire.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, yang jelas aku akan pulang malam. Hehehe," jawab Youichi santai.

"Ya sudah, daripada kau pulang tengah malam, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang," saran Mikan.

"Ya, tolong sampaikan salam dariku untuk semuanya ya."

"Ya," jawab mereka—Mikan, Sumire, dan Koko—serempak.

Setelah Youichi pergi, mereka langsung berdiskusi—atau lebih tepatnya berdebat—tentang sesuatu, yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Koko. "Sudahlaaah, lebih baik kita menunggu yang lain datang, baru kita diskusikan. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke rumahnya dan membereskan semuanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah aku selesai menyapu daun-daun kering ini, rumahku jadi terlihat semakin kumuh dengan adanya daun-daun kering," kata Mikan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Bear membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Apa mungkin tart stroberi saja ya?" tanya Sumire pada Mikan dan Koko.

"Ide bagus, You-chan pasti menyukainya," kata Mikan semangat.

Mereka—Sumire dan Koko—akhirnya masuk ke rumah Youichi. Koko menganalisa terlebih dahulu rumah tersebut, mau dibuat seperti apa dan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Sedangkan Sumire langsung mencari Bear untuk meminta tolong membelikan bahan-bahan dari kue tart yang akan ia buat.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel rumah Youichi berbunyi. Dengan cekatan Sumire membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat enam orang—termasuk Mikan—yang sangat dinantikan olehnya dan Koko untuk membantu persiapan acara ulang tahun Youichi.

"Kokooooo! Ayo kesini, tamu kita sudah dataaang!" seru Sumire.

"Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja, aku jadi iri, hahaha," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya.

"Tsubasa, jangan begitu!" tegur seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya—sepertinya kekasihnya.

"Hehe, gomennasai, Misaki-chan."

Enam orang yang baru datang itu adalah Mikan; Natsume—kekasih Mikan, berambut raven berantakan dan bermata crimson yang terlihat dingin; Hotaru—sahabat Mikan, berambut raven—sama seperti Natsume—sebahu dan bermata violet; Ruka—sahabat Natsume yang juga kekasih Hotaru, bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang; Misaki—sepupu Mikan, rambut sepunggungnya dan matanya memiliki warna yang sama, yaitu magenta; Tsubasa—kekasih Misaki.

Setelah berbasa-basi selama 30 menit di ruang tamu, mereka pun memulai kegiatan yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan, yaitu membuat rumah Youichi terlihat seperti tempat pesta. Mereka merapikan kursi, membersihkan lantai, kaca, meja, bahkan barang-barang antik yang ada disana pun tak luput dari penglihatan mereka. Butuh waktu seharian untuk mengubah suasana rumah yang terbilang luas itu, apalagi luarnya tidak boleh terlihat seolah tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di dalamnya. Tapi karena mereka mengerjakannya bersama-sama, waktu tujuh jam terasa seperti satu jam.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Mereka pun beristirahat dan bercengkrama. Bear sudah pulang dari tadi. Dan para gadis—kecuali Hotaru—mulai membuat kue tart stroberi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semuanya sudah siap. Kue sudah jadi, dan mereka pun sudah berganti baju.

Sumire terlihat cantik dengan sackdress yang senada dengan rambut dan matanya. Koko pun terlihat serasi dengan Sumire, walaupun bajunya terkesan cuek, karena hanya kemeja dan celana panjang, tetapi itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Hotaru, ia mengenakan gaun two pieces berwarna putih dan ungu, sedangkan Ruka memakai blazer dan celana panjang putih, disertai dasi berwarna biru, sesuai dengan matanya.

Misaki mengenakan baju yang sedikit kekanakan—baju glamour dan rok yang sedikit melambai-lambai—tetapi ia tetap menjaga imagenya yang dewasa, rambutnya pun hanya dijepit di belakang telinga. Dan Tsubasa mengenakan baju yang sangat biasa, kaos dan jeans.

Mikan mengenakan baju sederhana yang diberikan Natsume beberapa waktu yang lalu, dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna baby pink, rambutnya digerai begitu saja, ia terlihat sangat elegan. Parasnya yang cantik alami semakin cantik dengan sedikit sentuhan make-up dari Sumire. Sedangkan Natsume, ia menyesuaikan diri dengan Mikan, ia mengenakan celana panjang dan blazer—tanpa dasi—mungkin ini penampilan Natsume yang paling rapi, yah, soal dasi, itu memang ciri khas Natsume kan?

"Mikan-chan, kamu cantik sekali!" puji Tsubasa.

"Arigato, Tsubasa-kun," jawab Mikan sambi tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Natsume, penasaran dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu. Terlihat Natsume menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Mikan merasa puas, karena setahu Mikan, senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa Natsume menyukai sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Untuk mengisi waktu, mereka mengobrol tentang semua hal, mulai dari penampilan mereka, sampai reaksi Youichi nanti, saat ia melihat semua ini. Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol, Bear pun terlupakan. Bear—walaupun hanya robot—diciptakan khusus oleh kakak laki-laki Youichi, Kaname, agar memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia. Agar Bear dapat menemani Youichi kelak jika ia telah tiada. Hal itu terbukti, Kaname meninggal tidak lama setelah Bear diciptakan. Bear yang—mungkin—kesepian dan merasa tidak dianggap oleh mereka—Mikan, Sumire, Hotaru, Misaki, Natsume, Koko, Ruka, dan Tsubasa—akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke gudang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, mungkin mengambil beberapa barang.

**Youichi's POV:**

Ah, sebentar lagi tengah malam, aku harus pulang.

"Senpai, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam," kataku pada Megane-senpai.

"Ah iya, gomen, sudah merepotkanmu," jawab senpai-ku itu.

"Iya, tak apa, aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti," kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah yang sedari tadi kutempati.

Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali ya? Jaketku tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Brr. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Mikan dan yang lainnya ya? Mereka mau mengadakan acara apa ya? Ah sudahlah, bukankah Sumire bilang aku akan diundang? Nanti juga aku tahu kan? lebih baik aku cepat pulang, sebelum Bear mengunci pintu rumah dan aku terpaksa tidur di teras.

**End of Youichi's POV**

**Mikan's POV:**

Kemana Bear? Bukankah tadi ia ada di ujung sana?

"Hei, apa kalian tahu kemana Bear pergi? Tadi dia ada di ujung sana, tapi.. tiba-tiba saja dia.. menghilang," kataku pada semuanya. Mungkin nada bicaraku terdengar cemas. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang mengusik pikiranku tentang Bear.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia kembali. Iya kan?" kata Sumire sambil meminta persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Natsume. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa mungkin ia berpikiran sama denganku?

"Natsume? Kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa, hanya ada yang mengusik pikiranku tentang Bear, sudahlah, lupakan saja," jawabnya. Ternyata benar.

Karena penasaran dengan keberadaan Bear, aku pun berniat mencarinya, tetapi saat aku berdiri, Natsume mencegahku.

"Sudahlah, benar kata Sumire, pasti nanti dia kembali," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan diluar lewat jendela, Natsume, jangan khawatir."

Saat aku melihat ke luar, aku melihat Bear datang dari arah gudang, dia membawa kapak dan beberapa alat lainnya. Aku pun memanggil Natsume.

"Natsume, coba lihat itu," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Bear.

Natsume terbelalak melihat alat-alat yang dibawa Bear. Dengan wajah cemas ia pun bergumam, "jangan-jangan.."

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar Natsume bergumam, perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Mungkinkah Bear..?

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV:**

Oh God, jangan sampai dugaanku benar, tapi.. lebih baik kami pergi dari ruangan ini!

"Semuanya, ayo pergi dari ruangan ini! Disini berbahaya!" kataku.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataanku, mungkin mereka berpikir aku sudah gila, karena menyuruh mereka pergi dari ruangan yang sudah kami hias dengan susah payah, tapi ini demi keselamatan mereka semua.

Akhirnya mereka mendengarkan omong kosongku, kecuali Sumire dan Koko. Ah! Apa yang mereka lakukan!

"Hei kalian berdua! Ayo tinggalkan ruangan ini! Nyawa kalian bisa terancam!" bentakku pada mereka berdua. Tapi mereka memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya mereka menjawab, "kalian saja yang pergi, kami ingin tetap disini."

Apa yang harus kulakukan? God, help us!

"Ya sudahlah! Terserah kalian! Semuanya, ayo ikut aku!" kataku pada yang lainnya.

Mereka pun mengikutiku, kami menuju kamar mandi, mungkin disana aman. Kenapa aku memilih kamar mandi? Karena Bear sudah dekat dari ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi adalah ruangan yang terdekat dari sana, jika Bear sudah memasuki ruang tamu, barulah kami pindah dan mencari ruangan lain.

"KYAAAAAA!" suara Sumire terdengar jelas. Ternyata dugaanku benar, BEAR BERNIAT MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA!

"Apa itu.. Natsume..? Kenapa Sumire berteriak?" tanya Mikan, aku.. aku harus menjawab apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Natsume, tolong jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kali ini Tsubasa yang bertanya. God, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa Bear ingin membunuh kami? Dan aku telah membiarkan Sumire dan Koko terbunuh begitu saja?

Tunggu, kenapa suara Sumire hilang? Apa itu artinya.. mereka sudah terbunuh? Dan.. itu berarti.. kami mangsa berikutnya? Kami harus pergi!

"Hei, ayo pindah lagi, disini sudah tidak aman," ajakku. Kami pun keluar, aku memimpin, Mikan berada di belakangku, diikuti dengan Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka, dan Hotaru.

Sekarang kami menuju ruang makan, sudah dekat.. sebentar lagi sampai. Ayo, Natsume, lindungi mereka, nasib mereka ada di tanganmu!

BRUKK!

Suara apa itu? Astaga! Hotaru terpeleset di pintu kamar mandi! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul," kata Ruka. Itu mustahil! Pasti Bear akan membunuh kalian, bodoh!

Tapi.. aku terpaksa meninggalkan mereka. Gomennasai, Ruka, Hotaru.

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Hotaru, lariii!" teriak Ruka saat Bear hendak mengarahkan kapaknya ke tubuh Hotaru. Tapi ia terlambat, Hotaru sudah mengeluaran banyak darah dari lehernya. Ya, Bear memotong lehernya sampai putus, hingga Ruka bisa melihat tenggorokannya. Darahnya yang berwarna merah, ditambah dengan mata Hotaru yang melotot dan terarah padanya, membuat Ruka ingin muntah melihatnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat yang seperti itu, apalagi korbannya adalah Hotaru, kekasihnya.

Ruka masih tercengang melihat jenazah Hotaru, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Bear sudah ada di depan matanya. Ruka seolah pasrah jika harus dibunuh oleh robot beruang itu. Sebelum kapak terkutuk itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Ruka sempat bergumam, "aishiteru, Hotaru." Dan dengan segera benda tajam tersebut menebas kepalanya, sama seperti Hotaru, kini kepala Ruka telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, mengeluarkan darah yang amat banyak. Entah mengapa, Bear terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, juga bau yang ditimbulkan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh kedua manusia tak berdosa itu.

Di saat yang sama, Natsume sedang berusaha meyakinkan Mikan, Misaki, dan Tsubasa agar mereka berusaha lari, lari, dan lari. Jangan sampai mereka tertangkap oleh Bear, dan dibunuh olehnya. Mungkin Bear akan membunuh mereka secara berpasang-pasangan, seperti halnya Sumire-Koko dan Hotaru-Ruka. Korban berikutnya, apa Misaki dan Tsubasa? Ataukah dirinya dan Mikan? Natsume mengesampingkan masalah itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari neraka tersebut. Cukup empat orang yang menjadi korban, ia tak mau ada korban lagi.

"Hhh.. hhh.. Sekarang kita kemana, Natsume?" tanya Misaki. Sekarang mereka berada di depan ruang makan, tetapi ruangan itu bisa dibilang tidak aman, mungkin tujuan Natsume adalah kamar Youichi yang bisa terkunci rapat.

"Ke kamar Youichi, setahuku disana kuncinya menggunakan gembok khusus, hanya Youichi yang mengetahuinya, tapi aku bisa mengakalinya agar terbuka untuk kita," jawab Natsume panjang lebar, wajahnya terlihat panik dan sangat cemas. Mungkin ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hhh.. hhh.. hhh.. Aku lelah, Natsume, apa kita tidak bisa istirahat disini sebentar?" tanya Misaki dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Jelas saja, dari tadi ia berlari dan berlari, dengan ancaman 'jika berhenti maka nyawamu akan melayang' dari Natsume. Ia terduduk di dekat meja makan.

"Jika Bear mau menunggu kita istirahat, itu tak masalah, tapi ia tak mungkin menunggu," kata Natsume. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kesal, mungkin karena Misaki meminta istirahat sebentar. "Kecuali kau ingin mati, kau boleh beristirahat sepuasnya disini."

"Natsume! Kata-katamu terlalu—"

Belum selesai Mikan berbicara, Tsubasa sudah memotong perkataannya. "Kalian pergilah, aku akan menemani Misaki beristirahat disini, nanti kami menyusul, kamarnya di lantai dua kan?"

"Tsubasa-kun, kalian bisa terbunuh oleh Bear. Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, jangan menyuruh kami meninggalkan kalian," pinta Mikan.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian bisa selamat, karena kalau tidak, aku akan menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian. Tsubasa, Misaki, please stay safe, for us and Youichi," kata Natsume. Ia pun mengajak Mikan pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo pergi, Mikan."

"Ah, tapi.. Tsubasa-kun dan Misaki—"

"Sudahlah, Mikan! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu hanya untuk perdebatan tidak penting ini! Sekarang kita pergi ke lantai dua! Cepat ikut aku!" bentak Natsume pada Mikan.

Mikan pun menurut dan segera mengikuti Natsume dan pergi ke kamar Youichi. Tetapi saat mereka menaiki tangga, Misaki berteriak. Mikan terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tapi Natsume terlihat tenang, entah ia terbiasa atau menyembunyikan kepanikannya, yang jelas ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

Mikan mengintip dari jendela kecil di dekat tangga yang menembus ke ruang makan. Matanya menangkap bayangan robot beruang yang sangat mereka takuti dan sosok Misaki yang sedang menghindari robot tersebut. Di sudut lainnya, ada sebuah kepala dengan wajah yang sangat familiar, Tsubasa. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, sama seperti Ruka dan Hotaru. Bedanya, bukan hanya kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh atletisnya, tetapi juga kedua tangannya. Lengan atas dan lengan bawahnya pun terpisah, darah merah mengalir tanpa henti dari bagian-bagian tubuh Tsubasa. Tulang dan sendinya, dagingnya, ototnya, semuanya bisa dilihat oleh Mikan. Ia bergidik ngeri. Darah merahnya pun mulai menggenangi lantai.

Kali ini Misaki terpojok, tak ada lagi tempat dan waktu untuk melarikan diri. Kulit putihnya yang mulus berubah jadi pucat dan disertai keringat dingin. Rasa takut sudah memenuhi otaknya. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Tetapi ia tak ingin mati sekarang. Ia masih mau hidup, masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia belum membahagiakan orangtuanya, keluarganya. Tapi Tsubasa sudah tiada, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang Misaki sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan genggaman tangannya, merasakan dekapannya yang hangat, mendengar suara detak jantungnya, mendengar suara tawanya, bahkan melihat senyumnya pun sekarang sudah tak mungkin lagi. Karena Tsubasa telah terbunuh oleh robot terkutuk yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Apa yang harus Misaki lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan Bear mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan membiarkan nyawanya dicabut oleh malaikat? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindar dari maut. Ia pasrah sekarang. Walaupun gadis cantik ini tau, semua orang—termasuk keluarganya—pasti tidak rela jika nyawa gadis berambut magenta ini dicabut dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku," gumam Misaki pelan. Mungkin takdirnya memang sedang sial atau apa, nasibnya sama seperti Tsubasa dan korban lainnya, kepalanya ditebas menggunakan kapak yang menjadi saksi kekejaman Bear terhadap makhluk bernama manusia yang berada di rumah itu. Darah yang mengalir dari lehernya, digunakan oleh Bear untuk mengubah warna rambut Misaki. Perlahan ia oleskan darah mengerikan itu—ditambah darah Tsubasa—ke rambut indah Misaki yang berantakan. Kini Misaki terlihat mengerikan, karena bukan hanya rambutnya yang diubah oleh Bear, tetapi juga wajah putih mulusnya, oleh Bear dituliskan beberapa huruf menggunakan cutter yang ia bawa, _T and M_. Itulah huruf-huruf yang ditulis oleh Bear. Darah mengalir kembali dari pipi sebelah kanan Misaki.

Sementara itu, Natsume yang menyadari Mikan tengah terdiam menyaksikan aksi Bear, segera bertindak dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mikan yang kurus, dengan maksud menenangkan hatinya. Dugaannya tepat, Mikan memang sangat ketakutan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Bear terhadap teman-temannya, yang kemungkinan besar juga akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Tubuh Mikan kini gemetar, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Sebenarnya, Natsume juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mikan, hanya saja ia tak ingin menunjukkannya. Kini nyawa Mikan ada di tangannya, nasib mereka bergantung pada kelakuannya. Ia bimbang, jika mereka mengurung diri di kamar Youichi, mungkin memang aman, tapi cepat atau lambat Bear pasti menangkap mereka. Sebaliknya, jika mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini, Bear tetap akan menangkap mereka, karena untuk sampai ke pintu keluar, mereka harus melewati ruang makan, tempat dimana Bear berada sekarang. Memang lebih baik mereka bersembunyi di kamar Youichi dan menunggu kedatangan sang tuan rumah, karena Bear takkan mungkin membunuh majikannya sendiri kan? Tapi Natsume sudah terlanjur panik dan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sebagaimana Natsume yang jenius.

"Ayo, Mikan. Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Bear akan segera mencari kita!" kata Natsume.

"Natsume.. aku.. aku takut.." balas Mikan dengan nada tergetar. Sesuai dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, kita akan aman di kamar Youichi," hibur Natsume sambil menuntun Mikan menaiki tangga.

Setelah mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Bear muncul di belakang mereka dengan membawa kapak andalannya, juga alat-alat lainnya. Suara tetesan darah yang masih membekas di kapak tersebut terdengar oleh Natsume. Ia pun berbisik pada Mikan, "Mikan, cepatlah, Bear sudah dibelakang kita." Mikan sempat tercekat sesaat, tetapi ia mulai bisa menguasai pikirannya. Ia pun berlari kecil di depan Natsume. Keputusannya untuk mendahului Natsume ternyata salah. Natsume tersenggol dan kakinya terkilir, membuat jalannya sedikit melambat. Bear pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Robot cerdas ini tak mungkin membiarkan Natsume dan Mikan lolos dari cengkramannya lagi. Merekalah korban terakhir malam ini.

"Mikan, cepat perg—"

Dengan cepat Bear memisahkan kepala Natsume dari tubuhnya. Mikan yang baru saja menoleh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Beberapa tetes darah terciprat ke wajahnya. Ia tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan ini. Natsume—kekasihnya—baru saja dibunuh oleh Bear, berarti ia adalah mangsa terakhirnya. Benar-benar terakhir. Ia shock. Ia seolah membeku. Tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Kepala saja tak cukup bagi Bear untuk Natsume. Ia pun melanjutkan ke bagian lainnya. Seperti Tsubasa, lengan atas dan bawahnya dipotong, hingga terlihat tulang dan otot Natsume. Kakinya pun ikut dinikmati. Lutut sebelah kanannya diputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Sedangkan yang sebelah kiri, dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, yaitu paha, betis, dan pergelangan kakinya. Tak lupa jari-jarinya pun dipisahkan satu sama lain. Kini bagian tubuh dan darah Natsume telah tersebar di setiap anak tangga. Mikan tak tahan menyaksikan bagian tubuh Natsume yang kini sudah berceceran.

Puas bermain-main dengan tubuh Natsume, Bear pun mulai mendekati Mikan. Kapaknya dibiarkan berada di dekat kepala Natsume, ia hanya membawa cutter—yang ia gunakan untuk mengukir sesuatu di wajah Misaki—dan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kapak, yaitu gergaji. Untuk mengawali permainannya bersama Mikan, ia meraih tangan Mikan dan mulai menulis sesuatu di kulit putihnya. Gagal di tangan kiri, Bear pun mencoba di tangan kanan. Mikan meronta-ronta, ia meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya Bear pun selesai menulis. _Mikan Sakura_. Itulah yang ditulis oleh Bear. Tulisan indah berwarna merah darah. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang menurutnya sudah cukup, Mikan pun berteriak sekeras mungkin, "KYAAAA! TOLO—"

Tak ingin ada yang mendengar suara Mikan, Bear dengan sigap merobek mulut Mikan dengan menggunakan cutter yang tadi digunakannya. Darah pun mengalir. Mata Mikan melotot, seolah tatapannya itu bisa menghentikan Bear. Menyadari pandangan Mikan terhadapnya, Bear kembali beraksi, ia mencongkel kedua mata hazel Mikan yang indah. Syarafnya dipotong, bola matanya dilempar ke sembarang arah. Kedua lubang yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya pun menangis, mengeluarkan darah sebanyak-banyaknya. Walaupun begitu, nadi Mikan masih berdenyut. Karena ingin segera menyingkirkan nyawa Mikan dari dunia ini, Bear memotong pergelangan tangannya, tepat pada urat nadinya. Setelah itu, barulah ia memotong-motong tubuh Mikan, sama seperti Natsume.

**Youichi's POV:**

Syukurlah, Bear belum mengunci pintu. Tunggu. Kenapa gelap sekali ya? Dan.. bau apa ini? Seperti bau.. darah? Akh! Aku menginjak sesuatu. Apa ya?

I.. ini kan.. mayat? Dan ini mayat.. Sumire dan Koko? Kenapa mereka..? Aku harus mencari Bear dan yang lainnya!

Aku pun mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahku itu. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan, berusaha waspada. Siapa tahu pembunuhnya masih ada di dalam rumah kan? Saat aku hendak ke ruang makan, aku menemukan kepala Ruka dan Hotaru di dekat kamar mandi. Mana tubuhnya? Mengapa hanya kepalanya? Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar mandi, dan benar saja, tubuhnya ditumpuk disana. Darahnya sudah menggenangi seluruh lantai kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan pun ternyata sama, bahkan lebih mengerikan. Saat aku memasukinya, aku disambut oleh Misaki yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Warna rambutnya berubah menjadi merah darah—yang mungkin benar-benar darah—dan di wajahnya ada tulisan _T and M_ yang dihiasi dengan darah yang mengalir. Di sisi lainnya pun ada Tsubasa. Kondisinya sama seperti Misaki, dengan tangan yang terpotong-potong, sosoknya kini terlihat menakutkan.

Jujur saja, aku _shock _melihat teman-temanku tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh mereka, siapapun itu.

"KYAAAA! TOLO—"

Suara siapa itu? Seperti suara.. Mikan? Berarti Mikan masih hidup! Suaranya datang dari tangga, aku harus cepat-cepat menolongnya!

Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Mikan. Apa aku masih sempat? Ah, semoga saja belum terlambat.

Di setiap anak tangga, aku menemukan potongan tubuh seseorang, kutemukan dua kepala, Natsume dan wanita berambut brunette dengan mata yang telah tercongkel—yang kuketahui ternyata itulah Mikan—dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Kenapa? Kami-sama, apa salahku begitu besar hingga kau renggut nyawa orang-orang yang kusayangi? Telah kau bawa orangtuaku dan kakakku kembali kepadamu, juga sahabat-sahabatku, kini.. wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku pun kau ambil? Mengapa? Mengapa harus mereka? Lebih baik aku yang mati, daripada mereka yang menjadi korban. Sekarang, dimana Bear? Aku tak bisa menemukannya.

Aku menaiki satu per satu anak tangga hingga sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, yang berarti aku sudah berada di lantai paling atas, tempat dimana aku terbiasa menyendiri. Disana, aku menemukan secarik kertas. Terdapat beberapa kata di dalamnya. Awalnya, aku kesulitan membacanya karena kata-kata itu ditulis dengan menggunakan darah, juga tulisannya yang tak begitu jelas—mungkin karena ditulis saat terburu-buru. Setelah beberapa menit aku mencermatinya, aku terduduk dan menitikkan air mataku yang selama ini kupendam. Kini aku tak berdaya. Aku sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Bahkan Bear pun sudah meninggalkanku. Kakak, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bear sudah lelah mengurusku. Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini, di rumah ini, rumah dimana kita dibesarkan. Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Aku tak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup kini sirna. Keinginanku untuk membahagiakan Mikan, membalas jasa yang selama ini ia berikan padaku, takkan terwujud lagi. Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri? Aku tidak sanggup. Semuanya, tunggulah aku disana, aku akan menyusul kalian.

Di dekat jendela, terdapat sebuah cutter yang berlumuran darah yang sudah mulai kering. Aku mengarahkannya ke leherku, ke pembuluh darahku. Satu kali gesekan, hanya satu kali gesekan, dan aku akan bertemu mereka lagi. Aku pun melanjutkan niatku itu. Aku benar-benar memotong pembuluh darahku. Dengan sekejap aku pun mati. Rohku pergi ke alam yang memang seharusnya aku tinggali setelah mati. Tubuhku kutinggalkan di sana. Di rumah penuh kenangan, dan juga.. penuh dengan mayat teman-temanku.

**End of Youichi's POV**

_Maaf, Youichi.._

_Selama ini aku membiarkanmu sendirian,_

_Sekarang pun aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, alasannya tak perlu kau ketahui.._

_Sekali lagi maaf,_

_Dan isi rumah ini, adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, spesial dariku,_

_Kuharap kau menyukainya.._

_13 April 2010_

_-Bear-_

**THE END**

_

* * *

_Hehehe.. Maaf ya kalo aneh. Fic ini udah dibikin sejak lama, cuma diperbaiki kata-katanya aja. Hikari ngerjain ini cuma buat refreshing, bukan berarti Hikari ga bikin lanjutannya Should I Confess It? lho.

Akhir kata:

Jangan ragu untuk review, flame juga diterima kok, asal jangan terlalu pedas ya kata-katanya ;)


End file.
